Dear You
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Sequel to "Ripped Apart". Ever since Mikey died due to suicide, the family didn't cope that well. Mysterious letters from Mikey's room appeared, each of them bringing them a song and a letter. WARNING: The songs are made-up. But the title "Dear You" isn't mine. 2K3 verse.


**Dear You  
Summary: Ever since Mikey died due to suicide, the family didn't cope that well. Mysterious letters from Mikey's room appeared, each of them bringing them a song and a letter.**

* * *

**This is pretty hard to write. I'm not that kind of guy who finds writing song that easy. Trust me, I'm not Marceline the Vampire Queen. I'm just not. So forgive me if I'm wrong at something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMNT or the title "Dear You". All goes to Nick for the show and the "Dear You" goes to _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_. Don't make me repeat myself again or this goes to you (holds out a cleaver).**

* * *

**Dear You -Try-**

After they brought back Mikey's body to the lair, Leo explained the story to him, tears on their cheeks. The sound was nothing but a chorus of sobs and wails. Leo even explained the story by mumbling.

Once he's done reporting the news to April and Casey, he sat on the couch, looking at the television. Nothing was even on. All he saw is a shade of black, grey and white, making weird sounds. He didn't even dare to move ever since what happened. Mikey. Their Mikey...gone...he was all gone.

The clock reached to two and Leo gave up sitting on the couch. He closed the television and went straight to his room. But before he could even go inside, he paused when he looked at Mikey's room. The door was still wide open. The comics, action figures, pizza boxes and some pizzas were still scattered on the floor, the bed was still messy and the shelves...they're messed up. Drawing scattered on the table.

_Man, Mikey really needs to clean this place up. _Leo thought, taking a few steps inside. Slowly, he packed everything up into their right places and cleaned the place up.

By the time it was thirty minutes to three, Leo sat on the bed, exhausted. The place was spotless and no traces of dirt were left.

Tired, he decided to lie down on his bed. But before even closing his eyes, he looked at the journal on the table. Out of curiosity, he grabbed it and read the pages one by one. Klunk climbed up to Leo's leg and hugged it. Leo didn't mind at all. After all, it was one last sign of Mikey.

Then, there was a small notebook that popped out of the journal.

"What's this?"Leo asked himself, pulling the small notebook out of the journal. He placed the journal on the bed and opened the small notebook.

_Whoever picked this up from my journal,_

_By the time you're reading this, I might be dead. That's the point why I'm writing here in this small notebook. I found this notebook from a rooftop a few nights ago and decided to use it as a sketching notebook at first. But since I found out that Raph, my brother, got my sketching pad and messed it up from plans on his motorcycle, I had another idea._

_This is for you guys. I hope you enjoy._

_Mikey..._

Leo turned to the first page. Specifically, it was for him.

_Leo,_

_I'm not going to repeat the first page. I just hope you read it. _

_I know you where are you, Leo. You're on my bed because you cleaned up the place and basically, you're exhausted. So, let me light up the mood for you, bro._

_I know it was hard when I'll go away. I just hope you'll know one thing: it's never your fault and you're an awesome brother. Thanks, Leo._

_Writing this song was pretty hard. I'm not a songwriter nor a musician...but I hope you'll get it at least._

_P.S. I named all the songs here: Dear You. Some friend named Annalisa helped me with this. I know I'm not suppose to show myself but she's one of Angel's friends._

"Wow, bro."Leo mumbled. He turned to the first page. He found a CD taped to it. Carefully, he put it inside a nearby radio.

Soon, the song came up. Annalisa sang the song.

_The winter sun is rising above its horizons  
The wind grew colder by every minute_

Leo sigh. He remembered something he did from that stanza. He tried his best to reach the top but fell instead. He was freezing, but never gave up. But no matter how many times he reached the top, he fell down. Frustrated, he ended up staying there for two weeks, lashing out his anger. Unfortunately, he didn't and forced himself to go back to New York. But why did Master Splinter say, "Good job." to him?

There was only one way to find out.

_When I was seven, I did my best to perfect my moves  
But for every strike, I fell to the ground  
But my sensei said, "You did a good job."  
But why did he say that when I fell every time?_

That was right. He tried to master some katas when he was seven. But he wondered why his sensei said that he did pretty well. He thought and thought until he gave up. After a week, he did master but fell again for the new kata.

Why did he?

_I kept on thinking and thinking along  
Until the morning came and I gave up thinking  
It was a week after but I still fell to the ground  
But my sensei said, "Good work, Leonardo."_

_Why was I the top if I fell so many times?  
If I want to blame myself for what happened today_

_Just because you are the eldest, you are not forced to reach the top  
There are some instances when you don't have to reach the top quick  
You don't have to reach the top of the icy mountain  
Just accept that even the top can also fall_

"Oh..."he mumbled. The song came on. Leo turned to the next page and sigh. He took of his bandanna and felt the tears on his face. Then, the song came on.

_Up until now, I'm called "fearless leader"  
By my younger brothers  
Sometimes, they think I'm not afraid  
But the truth is I am afraid_

"It's true..."Leo mumbled, turning to the next page. Mikey is right. He _is _afraid. Up until now, he was afraid ever since Mikey died. He was afraid that it was all his fault. But is it?

_Just because you're the first doesn't mean a lot is  
Expected from you, my dear brother  
There are some instances when we all fear something evil  
Just accept that even the top is never brave_

Leo gasped. He never knew he'd thought of this but Mikey is right. Being the top means doesn't mean perfection. There are some instances where you make mistakes and you have to accept them. But it doesn't mean you have to fear. It's either you have to choose from the two acronyms of fear: forget everything and run or face everything and rise.

_The winter sun is setting down by now  
It's time to remember all the bonds we had_

Leo gasped, remembering the bonds with him and Mikey. More tears came out of his face.

"Oh Mikey..."he whispered, closing the notebook.

After sobbing, he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, he woke up, clutching the notebook on his hand. Leo took out the CD and carefully put it back inside the notebook.

"Leo, breakfast!"Don exclaimed.

"Coming!"Leo responded. Then, he put the notebook on his bed and went to the kitchen. But before that, he passed by the coffin...with his little brother in it. He felt the tears on his face. But after hearing the song, he realized it now.

"Thanks Mikey...thank you..."he whispered. Then, he rushed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Title: Dear You -Try-  
Tune: Higurashi Dear You Remix**

**So, this is the first. It was a bit trouble looking for words...then, I got interrupted from a call by my best friend, then I had to fit the words perfectly while listening to the tune of _Dear You Remix_. It's really nice and beautiful.**


End file.
